Russia's Heart
by BurningPyre
Summary: A Poem I made on Valentines day. Its written in the point of view of Russia's heart. Russia's Heart x Fem!America's Heart


**So yay...Today I woke and this came into my head for some reason. (I guess it was because today's Valentines day)**

**Its a poem on Russia's heart and its written in its point of view. **

**(Russia's Heart x Fem!America's Heart) **

**This is partially inspired by the story _'American Standards'_ by Emerald-Leaves. _Partially..._as in only the event of when russias heart fell out and nothing more. (Does this count as advertising?)**

**Hope you enjoy it. (2/14/12)**

* * *

><p>I hate being here; it's so lonely and dark.<p>

The snow arrives and comes for me, for I am its favorite mark.

Its icy hands squeeze my frail body, surrounding me in its cold.

I whimper in its grasp, the pain is terrible as it tightens its hold

I cannot stand this anymore, please leave me alone!

It says nothing for it proclaims me for its own.

Unable to bear its torturous grasp, I flee from my birth place into the open,

searching for a home that is not broken.

Others see me and fall back in repulse, is it all too shocking to see a heart pulse?

I stare at them, their faces all twisted

I feel the tears coming as I lay there unassisted.

They tell me I'm disgusting, gross, an offense,

'What right have you to judge me?' I say in my defense.

'Can't you see the pain I'm in? I beg you, please help me!'

But all they do is scream, and turn away to flee.

I feel so alone, so broken and lost,

I know it will soon come for me, bringing in its frost,

To overcome my fragile being, and return me to my pain,

My spirit begins to sink, for my escape has been in vain.

I gasp as I felt hands take my being, for there is no point in me fleeing.

Yet strangely what I expected does not arise,

For now I see in front of me, are two bright blue eyes.

It is a girl, so bright with a smile and golden hair so lush

I can't help but feel embarrassed as I begin to blush

She holds me in her hands, filling me with this warm feeling

'Who is she', I wonder, 'the one who brings me healing?'

I beat a little faster, as she stares at me with wonder,

As I begin to pound like thunder.

My vision pierces through her body; I see she carries one like me,

Yet unlike myself, this one pulses proudly, happy and with glee.

Seeing this heart, so beautiful and crimson, pulsing with the blood of life,

I could not help but feel the need, to ask it to be my wife.

Sadly before I could begin to speak,

I was taken away back into the bleak.

Yearning for the warmth once more,

I tried to break free like I did before,

But I was trapped again in a prison of ice,

With not enough strength to suffice.

In mourning, I wailed for it to return,

For nothing else would satisfy my yearn.

The heart so loving and tender,

The one that came from another gender,

Please come back and stay with me,

Can't you see we're meant to be?

The heart could not hear me crying,

And I felt as if I were dying.

Alone again in my home,

I felt its chill hands begin to roam.

'Why must you hurt me?' I yell, hoping for a reply.

It says nothing but squeezes me harder till I cannot help but cry.

The day has ended and it's time for all to rest,

All except for me and why you need not guess.

As I beat humbly in my houses' chest,

This feeling inside me I cannot suppress.

I now know I must begin my quest to find this heart, my match,

Lest I leave her unguarded, for other's to snatch.

Once again I break free of this dark and sad home I dwell,

Knowing surely it will remain well.

How I found her, I shall never know,

For I have no appendages or wings to show.

Yet still I found her, the girl, with the heart beating gently inside,

The heart I desperately ache to be my bride.

'Let us become one' I say with a stutter

She blushes at my words and I see her begin to flutter.

'I wish I could' she said with a faint smile,

'To walk along side you, down the aisle,

But I cannot leave unlike you,

For my home shall die, and I'll die too.'

I feel myself begin to sink,

And then I'm home again, as quick as a wink.

'I'll never forget you' I say with grief,

The one who brought kindness, although it was brief.

Days passed till I saw her once more

And I felt myself flutter, again like before.

I saw her flutter in response to my faint token,

And knew how I felt thought they remained unspoken.

Then to my amazement my home did reflect

These feelings I have, so closely I've kept

A ray of hope for me had descended

For now I know this state could be mended.

I'll bring my home fall to my will,

How exciting what a thrill!

We'll be one soon, me and my love,

No matter the obstacle, not even god above.

Days passed as I slowly overcame,

The hidden darkness concealed within this frame.

Determination kept me going,

For I saw her love was also growing.

Then it came to pass, the day had arrived,

When I needed her to feel revived.

Using my last inch of strength I could stir,

I made him kiss them, the lips from her

The girl fell back, unsure of this action,

But within her heart she felt this attraction.

My long time wish has finally become real,

For she allowed for us another kiss to steal.

We're now so close, we feel ourselves begin to warm,

From all these feelings, the emotions that swarm.

Weeks passed and we remained together, side by side,

Showering our emotions, there was no reason for it to hide

Then I found myself unable to bear

To lose the one who was to me so fair

I willed this being to buy her a symbol of our devotion,

In hopes she'll go along with this notion.

We present to her this gift with fear

For we knew not her answer, for it was still unclear.

The girl gasped at the ring, her eyes in fixation,

For she could tell its proclamation.

Our bodies began to pulse in suspense,

For the air in the room began to tense.

Then finally at last she agrees to be one

Yet this is not over, theirs work to be done.

Months went by, as they prepared their soul,

To get themselves ready for the path they must stroll.

At last we've finally done it,

Despite the disapproval of the brit.

Now we are one, no longer two

For she has finally said 'I do'

We ran out of the church, hand in hand,

Our fingers wearing the wedding band.

That night as our homes slept on through the night,

Holding each other closely and ever so tight,

We looked at each other through the windows of their chests

And with such feelings we could not ignore, we fused within each other,

Embracing like no heart has ever done with another.

At last we can be together,

And no matter what battles we may weather,

All that matters is that she is mine and I am hers forever more,

That is something we cannot ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>RateReview**


End file.
